Prison Break
by OrdinarilyAverage
Summary: When Bella ends up in the hospital, looking for a way to escape the hold Edward has on her, who better for Billy to send than Sam? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Please enjoy. I have taken a break from my other stories. It's been so long and I can't remember where they were headed. - I might go back to them but I've been obsessed with this idea for a while, to the point I have even had dreams about him! Driving me insane. Whenever I thought of a really good pairing for Bella... I never went to Edward, since I did not find him attractive, don't get me wrong I am in love with Robert Pattinson but not as Edward, more so Cedric. So.. here's to Bella and Sam. **

**All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer of course.**

**Chapter 1: "Prison" Break**

**(Bella's POV)**

I'd never given much thought to how I was going to die. I could see a certain path of destruction ahead of me but to die at the hands of someone you loved seemed to be more than worth it. Or so I thought. I contemplated the only existence I was willing to live with Edward and my stomach was already twisting in knots. I was laying in the hospital bed, watching Edward as he was pretending to sleep in front of my mother, I began to think of two things. Me and Me. I was never more thankful in that moment that Edward could not read my thoughts, but it was Alice that I had to worry about so I tried to avoid thinking of what I was really going to do. Charlie was hammering through the reception, I could hear him from a mile a way, trying to get to me. The machine that was monitoring my heart, was the only sound in the room, other than my erratic mother, fussing over me.

"Bella, sweetie, would you like another blanket? Are you in pain?" Renee was moving back and forth fumbling with her purse, looking for something to help ease my pain. "Honey?" I had yet to answer her, and I saw Edwards lips turn up ever so slightly at my mothers enthusiasm. She was my mum after all.

"Mum, I'm okay for now. Maybe you should grab a coffee? Go home and take a shower? " I mumbled, the oxygen tube in my nose tickled, setting me on edge. I didn't want to jolt my body unexpectedly. The cast on my leg felt more than heavy, more like a prison sentence but from a bed. There was only one person who I could call to help me and I was pretty sure he wanted to throw me off the La Push Cliff himself after our last conversation. I took a deep breath and Renee finally stepped out side. I knew better now just to tune her out and she would go off to do something she really wanted to do. As the door swung closed, Edward stepped closer to me. The bandage on my wrist, did nothing to stop the throbbing, Carlisle said I need more than a few stitches after both James and Edward had sunk their teeth into me. I shuddered as my mind flashed back to the way both James and Edward had looked at me.

"Hello, love." His face held a grimace of disgust, and I noticed his eyes were darker than ever. It never bothered me before but it was not something I wanted to see after what James had done to me in the Ballet studio. I started to forget what I was thinking about when his breath moved across my face. Sweet. Alluring. All him.

"Edward?" I sighed his name as a question. I could not understand why he was looking at me like that. I was too distracted by his scent. He brought his face closer to mine and all I could focus on was his lips. I wanted him, even now.

"Sorry, Isabella, you had a few blood transfusions... It does not smell like you just yet." I shivered at the comment, though it was an odd comment from him, he had not talked about my blood like that since the Meadow. It worried me for a second since I had only just realised that he had tasted my blood now, not just scented it. _Would he give in to his desires?_

"Oh..." Was all I could say. "Edward?" I called his name softly, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, Bella?" He was more cold with me then he was normally. He stepped back and shoved his hands in his pockets. I almost laughed. He for once looked his age. 17.

"Where's my phone? I need to let Jacob know I am okay." I was tired and he was looking at me funny again. I huffed.

"Bellaaa..." He extended my name and I knew then this was going to be another fight. But I was wrong. He came closer to me now and lent forward, his cold lips brushed against my forehead. He kissed both of my cheeks and moved back to stare into my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, eyeing the button for the nurse. I knew he was up to something wrong. He always changed the subject when he was not getting his own way.

"I'm fine," I lied. He was not going to put me down this time to avoid this conversation.

"I don't believe you," he said gently.

"I'm not going back to sleep." I was more than willing to scream, Charlie and Renee would hear me.

"You need rest. All this arguing isn't good for you." _So stop._ I thought. _AND give me my phone..._

"So give in," I hinted.

"Nice try." He reached for the button.

"No! Just give me my phone...!" There was bustle at the front of the door and Renee walked in with a coffee. Charlie was standing behind her. Edward's hand was about to press the buzzer. They had come in, just like I thought they would. Relief flooded through me.

"Edward, what do you think you're doing!?" Renee's tone had never been more firm. He turned slowly and smiled. Of course he was turning on the charm.

"Sorry Renee, Bella said she was in pain, I was calling the nurse for her so she did not have to move." He smiled wider at her and she slowly back away from Edward.

"I won't take it," I promised. Charlie looked toward the sack of fluids hanging beside my bed. "I don't think they're going to ask you to swallow anything, kid... BUT if you say you do not need it you don't have to have it." Charlie's voice was stern more so directed at Edward then at me.

My heart rate started to climb. He read the fear in my eyes, and sighed in frustration. I watched as Charlie eyed Edward off. His face was slowly turning purple. I needed to calm him down before he caused a scene.

"Bella, you're in pain. You need to relax so you can heal. Why are you being so difficult? They're not going to put any more needles in you now." Edward's tone was calm and patient to others but I could hear his blatant tone of 'persuasion.' Charlie was still assessing Edward's behaviour towards me and I knew he knew something was up.

"I'm not afraid of the needles," I mumbled. "I'm afraid to close my eyes." Renee stepped forward and brought her arms around me consoling me as the tears began to fall. I was genuinely afraid for my life and for the life of my parents.

Then he smiled his crooked smile, and took my face between his hands. "I told you I'm not going anywhere. Don't be afraid. As long as it makes you happy, I'll be here." His tone was sickly sweet and I cringed. He was dazzling me... Again.

"MHM." Charlie gruffed out. "I actually think it would be best if you could leave Edward, you seem to be stressing Bella out more than she needs right now..." Edward's face went blank and his eyes have never been darker. My machine was buzzing like crazy and a nurse popped her head in the door to see what the commotion was about. Edward huffed, trying to cover up his annoyance with a fake smile.

"Bella, I'll be back later, ok?" I knew the moment either Renee or Charlie left or fell asleep he would be here, I had to act quick. I decided to play along for now. So he wouldn't be suspicious. He snapped his head to Charlie and I knew Charlie's thoughts must not have been close to nice.

"Ok. I'll see you later." Was all I said to diffuse the drama and for once he was gone. I waited a few more minutes before I spoke. Renee was stroking her fingers through my hair as my heart monitor went back to normal. I hated this place with a fiery passion.

"Mum... Can I borrow your phone? I have lost mine." I knew if I gave her those puppy dog eyes she could not resist but in my current state, she was won over immediately.

"Bella, of course, but can you answer something?" Renee had never intervened in my relationship with Edward before, but after the last display that had just happened, I should have known she would speak up.

"Yes." I looked at my hands. I did not want to see the looks on either of their face.

"All of your injuries... Did they really happen in the hotel?" I was confused. Edward didn't tell me about the cover story.

"Hotel?" I asked. Renee looked at Charlie then. "What are you talking about?" I looked up trying to connect the story up in my head.

"Edward and Carlisle had said you had chased Edward back to his hotel room, since you broke up with him? You fell down a flight of stairs and through a window? Do you not remember any of that honey?" Renee sat on the bed next to me and wiped a hand softly through my hair.

"Oh, yes sorry Mum. I am a bit groggy. I remember bits and pieces." My face went a bit red. I was embarrassed that Edward had made me look so stupid in front of my parents. But I had to protect them both and make sure they never find out what Edward is.

"Bells, did he put his hands on you?" Charlie stepped closer. I panicked for a second. My heart began racing and the monitor was a dead giveaway that I could not hide.

"Not exactly. Like I said... Bits and pieces." Renee started sobbing in her hands and Charlie put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh damn it Bella. Why didn't you say anything?" Charlie's face was turning red with anger, but I knew it wasn't towards me.

"I couldn't." I mumbled. "Please, can I have your phone Mum? I need to call Jacob." Charlie handed me his instead, already knowing the number by heart. I was just thankful that he did not have his gun attached to his holster. In fact, he wasn't in Uniform... I would have to ask him later.

"Renee, come on. Let's give Bella a few minutes of privacy. The office have security out the front in case there is any issues Bells." His tone was gentle and it was in that moment that I could see how my mother had fallen in love with Charlie. She still was in love with him by the looks of it. Renee wiped at her face and waved her hands.

"Of course, sweetie. We love you kiddo." She hugged me closer and went out the door with Charlie. I looked at the phone in my hand and was wracked with nerves. I pressed the call button and waiting anxiously with each ring.

"Black residence. This is Billy." Billy's gruff tone on the end wasn't the one I expected. I hesitated.

"Hello?" He said again.

"Billy?" I said his name. Billy sighed and sounded relieved by the minute.

"Bella, are you okay?" I swear he was just as bad as Renee sometimes. He was like a second Dad to me though so I could not blame him.

"No. Is Jake around? I need him." Billy was mumbling in the background to someone I could not hear. I assumed it was Jacob. "Please Billy, it's... about Edward. I know you know and I'm so sorry. You were right." I broke down into the phone, sobbing. "He- he..," I hiccuped and could not get the words out. "It's not safe." Was all I said.

"Bella, I do not know where Jacob has ended up but there is someone else I can send? Where are you?" Billy's worried tone reassured me.

"Fork's Hospital." Billy spluttered. "Please Billy, as quick as possible... I need to get out of here." I huffed out quickly. Charlie's phone died before I heard his reply and I nearly threw it at the wall. The nurse came in to do her regular check up and noticed the lack of people in the room. She was a beautiful woman. Blonde, blue eyed and slim. Busty though. A human version of Rosalie for sure.

"You okay sweetie?" She looked me up and down and I smiled.

"Yeah, not bad." I was curious as to what she was doing but it all seemed to be a routine. Checking the monitor, my stats, my pain levels, eye sight and paper work. She was looking at me then astonished.

"What?" I was a bit offended that she was staring.

"Nothing, hun. Just surprised you are awake, what with you injuries." She waved her hand over me. Carlisle did not tell me the full extent of them before Edward had occupied the room.

"How bad am I really?" I asked.

"Well... You have four broken ribs, a broken leg, cracks in your skull, and you had extensive blood loss and bruises." The nurse was looking intently at the paper and I could tell she was just trying to be nice.

"How long will it be before I'm discharged?" I was worried she was going to say weeks.

"Not long now." The deep, gruff voice made me snap my head to door in shock. The nearly 7ft, bear of a man that stood before me was not even close to Jacob's size, he was insanely bigger. The blonde nurse giggled but he seemed to have his eyes on me. She batter her eye lashes at him and eye fucked him hard. I couldn't blame the nurse, if I was coherent, stable and 110% healthy myself, there would have been no stopping me. Oh and of course, if I was single. My heart twinged at the blatant lack of thought I had about Edward. I did love him. The only problem was I wasn't IN love with him anymore. His true nature scared me. I realised I was left in my head and maybe I hadn't kept that rambling to myself.

"Isabella?" He waved a huge dark hand in front of my face to get my attention. He then turned to the nurse who was still holding the forms and he smiled. I took a minute to take in his appearance. He had dark, cropped hair that fell just before his eyes, his dark olive skin was framed in a white t-shirt and jean cutoffs. His shoes, just regular sneakers, but his stance in the room exuded confidence. His muscles seemed to have muscles, he was that huge... He could not have been human...

"Hi Blondie... Think we can get this one discharged? Sue plans on taking care of her down at the reservation." Blondie giggled and signed over the forms.

"My name's Lucy, whats yours?" She ran her hand up the man's arm, coaxing a smirk from his lips. HE was good at charming women. "And yes, once I've signed these forms, Billy called in the transfer already." She was being extra sweet to him but it seemed like he was just baiting her.

"Samuel. Samuel Uley." She dropped her hand from him so quickly and his smiled faded. I watched the exchange curiously. _Why would she not be all over him?_ Lucy handed over the forms and walked out the room. I had seen what vampires could do to humans so what was he? There was no way just a regular man could have manipulated the situation like that and gotten away with it. His dark brooding eyes shone as his cropped black hair nearly fell over them. He eyed me up and down, taking in the sight of the cast and the oxygen tank. He growled as another man snickered behind him as he entered the room.

"So... You're the leech lover?" Sam growled in his direction and smacked him on the back of the head. He laughed back at Sam as if the slap meant nothing. I was even more shocked that he so blatantly called me out right, no one was suppose to know the secret.

"Behave Paul." He commanded... It was an odd sight to see. He finally met my gaze and it was as if the world stood still. I hesitated for a second, making sure to double check if Billy was sending me on a goose chase. I needed help asap. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Sam.

"Billy sent you?" Sam nodded and Paul stood back. His face wall full of disgust. His nose was turned up as if he had smelt something so foul- Edward had always smelt intoxicating to me.

"Can you tell us why?" I nodded but I knew I need to bargain my way out of here first. Edward would surely know something was up by now. Alice would have seen it coming for sure. I had to escape this "prison."

"How quick can you get me out of here first and then I'll tell you? It's not safe?" Paul sneered at me as if I had said the most funniest thing in the world.

"Finally come to your senses little girl?" Sam turned and snapped his head towards Paul, his gaze was menacing. I froze... My monitor began creeping up as my heart was racing.

"Paul" He commanded. "We don't have time for this, you know were breaking the treaty by being here. We need to go." He then turned towards me, his dark eyes were sending me on edge. _Treaty?_

"Hey, hey, hey. Paul would never hurt you, he's just rough around the edges." A red alert was tripping through me. I knew there was not something right with these men. I looked towards the emergency button to call the nurse in... or the Security Charlie was talking about. I could only trust Jacob. I needed my sun.

"On a second thought... I would rather be thrown to the Wolves than leave with you...I'll find my own way home thanks." I snapped. Paul was being rude to me for no reason. I've never met him or Sam before and was already insulting me? Instead of both of them being intimidated by my stance, they both cocked their heads back and laughed in my face.

"What's so funny?" I huffed. I was tired of being laughed at.

"Ah little lady. You will regret ever saying that. Since this Wolf... Is going to get you out of here." My eyes bugged out of my head and my body could not keep up with me as he pointed to himself. I did the only thing a regular human could do and I passed out.

A little while later, the jerking of the wheelchair startled me awake. "Ow," I muttered, wondering where I was, the pain I felt all over justified exactly what the nurse had said my injuries were.

I sat up quickly in the seat and exclaimed in pain. Somebody placed their hot hand on my arm to stop me and I looked up. Sam and Paul were wheeling me down the Emergency exit ramp towards a monster of a truck. It put my little red one to shame.

"Woah, woah, woah Swan. Settle." It was Paul who opened the door and was helping me climb in the back seat. I lent back and he wrapped a blanket around me. It was as if he was a completely different person from the hospital. He was completely putting me through an emotional whiplash.

"Why? How? What?" Paul chuckled at me. I wasn't fully awake just yet.

"Were leaving here now, we had to take you in Sam's 4 Wheel Drive, there wasn't exactly room in your truck." He was all smug.

"Where are we headed?" I asked, Sam had mentioned the Reservation and Sue but not exactly where.

"Sam's house." I looked towards Sam in the driver side and he looked at me through the mirror. I shivered as he washed his gaze down me. I remembered what he said before I passed out.

"So Jacob was right.." I whispered to myself and Paul snapped his head towards me.

"About what?" I gulped. Paul was just as huge as Sam, only a touch smaller. He could easily beat me to a pulp with one punch. I grimaced and Sam was _growling_ at Paul? _Was that a warning? _Paul's ears turned down submissively and he turned his head towards the window.

"Um, nothing?" I said. I was a terrible liar for sure. He huffed.

"What did he tell you?" He was angry, almost as if he was betrayed. Sam growled towards Paul again but it was louder, his whole chair was vibrating... HE did say Paul wouldn't hurt me, but he did not seem to hold his temper well.

"Were you dropped on your head as a kid or something? Back off." I coughed. I wasn't usually rude to anyone but the throbbing in my head became more than irritable. I needed a strong dose of Tylenol to take this away. I expected Paul to snap back at me but all he did was laugh. A full belly, hurting your ears kind of laugh.

"Oh Swan, were going to get along just fine." He ruffles my hair as if I was little kid. In ironic fashion I did want to stomp my feet at him and tell him to get bent, but it seemed as if he had not laughed in a long time. I crossed my arms and looked up at Sam through the front mirror, he was already watching me.

"Shouldn't you keep your eyes on the road?" I was worried about getting into an accident. Though the streets of Forks and La Push were never over crowded we did have a few car accidents each year due to the weather. I shuddered the memory of Edward saving me from Tyler was fresh in my mind... If only I could have minded my own business and I would not have been in this mess.

"Were not just a sight for sore eyes Bells, we have pretty good reflexes and vision..." He popped his pecks up at me and I nearly laughed. How could Sam be so scary one minute and completely goofy in the next?

As Sam pulled up to his house I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I was as far from Edward as I could be, but I knew it wouldn't be for long and now... I had to tell Sam and Paul the truth...

**Let me know what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I have read all of Twilight and read so many fanfics I don't know whats real and what's not real so Im making up my own little details - e.g. Sue drives a little Blue Beetle. Because I want one ! And Bella was lifted to the Forks Hospital by Helicopter... That will be explained later on. Seth and Leah have already phased and Harry is still alive. I hate that he died... Too tragic for these two. I don't like the idea of Charlie being with Sue. He gets a new honey that's for sure...**

**Chapter 2: **

**(Bella's POV) **

As Sam pulled up to his house I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I was as far from Edward as I could be, but I knew it wouldn't be for long and now... I had to tell Sam and Paul the truth... The car fumbled to a stop and 4 more guys pilled out of the house in a rush. Howling in greeting.

I shuddered as I knew I looked worse for wear and I was in no mood for company today, but it seems as if Billy and Sam gave me no choice. I had to suck this up as they were my only option to escape Edward and his family. Don't get me wrong I loved them as if they were my own but Rosalie was right, I did not want to become like them and whatever hold Edward had it was not love. My chest ached and I must have made a funny noise since Paul and Sam were both staring at me.

"What?" I sighed. I was exhausted already. "Do I have something on my face?" Paul chuckled and it slowly turned into a sigh as he assessed the bruising. It was as if he knew these injuries were not at all my fault. Sam huffed in the front seat and there was a tap on his window. Instead of rolling it down he opened the door, smacking it into one of the guys.

"Damn boss, what's got you in a tizzy?" He goofily grinned and Sam narrowed his eyes towards him. Paul was helping me undo my seat belt.

"Quil, we don't have time for this, get back inside...now." Quil grinned trying to get past Sam in order to get a glimpse at me. Paul's hands were gentle. It surprised me more than he was before. I wondered what had happened between the two of them once I had passed out?_ Did Sam 'order' him to be nice? And if so, how did that work? HE said he was a wolf.. Did it work like it did in the animal kingdom? A hierarchy of some sort? Alpha and Beta? _I was lost in my own thoughts as another car pulled up beside us. It was Sue's. I recognised that little blue beetle anywhere.

"Paul, Sam, please help get Bella inside. I need to do an examination." Sue was grabbing her bag from the boot of her car when Seth and Leah stepped out behind her. The whole crew was here and I had never felt more humiliated in all of my life. Sam stepped in front of me then and knelt down to meet my eyes.

"Bella, would you mind if I picked you up and carried you in?" His dark eyes had me completely hooked._ HE was asking me? For my permission?_ I nearly chocked on my own saliva. Edward had rarely asked for my opinion let alone for my permission in any decision so I was not used to this. I looked at the cast on my leg and sighed. I knew there was almost no other way around this.

"No, I wouldn't mind, but uh.. I'm not exactly dressed for company." My cheeks singed red and tears filled my eyes. Sue was behind him patiently waiting for me. Leah stepped forward then and Sam growled low in warning.

"Bella?" She handed me a maroon sweater, it would cover everything I needed to hide and more. _Leah was being nice?_ All I had ever heard from Jacob was that she was a bitch. I giggled a little thinking it was in her nature. I cleared my throat and looked up at her.

"Thanks, Leah," I fumbled with the sleeves as Sam was still watching my every move. Leah huffed then.

"Boys, move. Let me help her." Sam glared at her but stepped aside. Leah knelt down and I knew Sam's body was covering every one from seeing the full damage of my body. Leah's hands were hot but gentle. Goosebumps appeared on my skin and I glanced at Paul who was now standing near Seth. He was looking away, but I knew he would had to have seen something since I passed out and they got me in the wheel chair.

There was small chatter amongst the group and I knew it was about me. Leah stepped back once my hospital gown was now gone and I felt much more comfortable in the sweater. It was freezing. She bent over and tucked the blanket around me and Sam took her place. He slid his arm underneath my back and under my leg. He lifted me with ease and tucked me into his chest. I put my head down so I did not have to make eye contact with any one. My whole body was a mess. I was immediately engulfed in a warmth I had never known. He felt like home... I blushed an even deeper red than before since I had only just met this man and he was carrying me so intimately. He stepped past the threshold of the house and made his way down the hallway. He did not jostle me once and for that I was grateful. I did not want to throw up on him.

He pulled back the comforter with one hand and placed me gently on the bed. He left the room for a split second and came back with a pillow. Sue stepped in the room then and smiled at me. She was always such a warm welcome. A mother figure I wish Renee had been. Her medical bag was on the end of the bed and she stepped forward and engulfed me in hug. She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, I can't imagine what you have been through..." She kissed the top of my head and made her way slowly through the examination.

"Now, I have your report here from the hospital, but I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" Her tone was soft and light. Sweet. But not overly like Esme and Carlisle had been.

"Sure?" I was sure it was going to be routine like before.

"Your hand... is it still burning?" She undid the bandage slowly, the sting of the stitches was light in comparison to the feeling of Vampire venom being in your system. I did not think Sue would have known about Vampires and Wolves?

"Not exactly..." Sue gasped when she saw the bite mark. I take it she would have never been as careless as me to have put herself in danger with Vampires. Who would have really? My thoughts were bitter and my chest was throbbing.

Sam was still standing in the room while she did her examination and it made me uncomfortable. I knew I was going to have to tell them everything but did he need to see everything? Sam stepped closer and took my hand in his. He lifted it slowly as if he would have been burnt by it himself.

"Big bad wolf never seen a Vampire bite before?" Sam flinched at my blatant use of the word and he looked me dead in the eye and said...

"No, there was never enough of the victims left to see it." I flinched this time. Sue spluttered and waved her hands at him.

"Sam..." She warned him. He shut his mouth quickly.

"Victims?" I was confused. _The attacks had stopped once James was killed, hadn't they?_ Sue cleared her throat.

"Would you like Sam to leave?" She eyed him tensely. She knew something was up I could tell.

"No, that's okay Sue." She tested my sight and once she knew most of my reflexes and motor skills were fine she sat on the bed.

"Sam would you mind heating up the soup I brought while I talk to Bella for a second?" Sue cheeks were tinged red and I knew this had to be something really embarrassing or hard for her to ask.

"Bella, were you... touched inappropriately?" Sue worded the question in the least offensive way but I couldn't help my drop my mouth open in shock. _Did she mean what I think she meant?_

"You- uh- you mean like.. _Raped?_" I whispered the last word. "N-No. No. Im still a.. Virgin." I went beet red this time and I nearly burst into tears. I knew James was more than capable of doing that, thankfully Edward protected me before he could have done.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. It's apart of protocol. I had to ask." Sue wrapped me in her arms and I let the tears fall out. It had been a long few months to say the least, and I knew the drama that was going to unfold was not yet done. There was a lot of commotion that could be heard outside the room I was in, I was worried.

"Does Ch- Dad, know I am here?" I asked, I never did understand how they got me out of the hospital without my parents noticing.

"Yes, I called him as he was called into a shift, Renee is back at home for now, and I let him know you were staying here under my care." Sue's tone was soft, comforting.

There was a brief knock on the door and Sam walked in and the room was suddenly immersed with the smell of chicken noodle soup. Home made, by the looks of it. My favourite, for whenever I was sick. _Sue remembered?_

Sam placed the breakfast table over my lap, trying not to overcrowd my space but it was hard since his whole frame dwarfed mine. He cleared his throat and looked towards Sue.

"Final diagnosis, Doc?" He smirked at her, it made me huff, was he like this with all of the ladies? Turning on his instant charm whenever he felt like he needed something?_ Pfft, women do that and were labelled whores instantly_, I thought to myself.

"Bella, you need an immense amount of bed rest, otherwise your healing will take a lot longer, so about two to three months okay? I know that sounds like a lot of time, but trust me, you do not want to end up back in hospital do we?" Sue's voice was stern. I knew I could not fight her.

"Yes, ma'am." I sighed. I really needed some pain killers, and just like that it was as if she was a mind reader.

"I'm prescribing the strong stuff here kid, so if you really need it, you take it. Just a fair warning it may cause nausea, irritability, and you may feel drowsy okay? Now if it's too much I can lower the dose.- also, since the boys here don't have the decency to offer a hand, as they are boys, Leah can help you out in any way you need. A shower, bath - you name it. She will help." Sue turned her head to Sam as if he would instill that in motion.

"Thank you, Sue." I paused. "For everything." She smiled softly, and whispered.

"I wouldn't say anytime kid. You look like hell." She brushed her fingers against my knuckles and handed me the prescription bottle. "I'll be back tomorrow morning to see how you are okay? Plus," She turned to Sam and grinned. "Breakfast is on me." She walked out the door then and closed it.

Now.. I was alone with the Big Bad Wolf - did that make me Little Red Riding Hood?

* * *

**Let me know what you think? PM if there's any issues. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you for the review, and the followers. You guys are awesome. **

**Chapter 3: The Truth **

**(Bella's POV)**

Now.. I was alone with the Big Bad Wolf - did that make me Little Red Riding Hood?

Sam's gaze on me turned soft. I wasn't sure what to think of the situation at hand, let alone, the opinion of a man I had just met. He cleared his throat and it made me blush as I realised I was still staring at him.

"Bella, are you well enough to talk for a bit? You don't have to tell me everything." Sam's voice was gruff, deep. A man's voice. Unlike Edward, he was all bells and whistles. It was all apart of a smoke screen, now that I thought about it.

"How much do you want to know?" I wasn't necessarily allowed to share The Cullen's secrets but now that the cat was out of the bag... I was praying that Alice could not see us. Red hazed my vision as the rage I felt inside of my grew to a ten fold. Sams eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock.

"Um.." He took a step back. I snapped my head up the dresser mirror showed my reflection, warped with a bubble. an irridescent shield, crackling with electricity. I took a deep breath to calm my heart. Sam was no threat to me. My shield pulled back and was switched off so to speak. Sam was startled. _I scared him?_

_Was this why Edward couldn't read my thoughts? _I hung my head in shame. I could have really hurt Sam.

"Bells, what was that?" His tone was soft, curious. He stepped forward and sat on the bed next to me. "Hey, I'm okay, you didn't hurt me. You scared me..." He laughed then a deep, belly clenching laugh and it made me smile. I laughed with him. He reminded me of Jake and my heart clenched for him too. He was missing or so that's what Billy said.

"I'm not sure... The only explanation I can think of is... that I have a gift." I clenched my hand to my heart as I thought of the Cullen family. Alice's psychic ability, Jasper's emotional manipulation, Edward's mind reading, James's tracking... I cleanched a hand on my forehead, slowly rubbing my temples. I felt drained all of a sudden. I guess a sudden tantrum would do that to my body.

"Gift?" He cocked his head to the side and I was suprised this time.

"Vampires have uh extra abilities. Carlisle said it stems from their change and the venom. Humans have it... it's just rare. Or so I thought... I didn't think.. Edward couldn't... But Jasper could." Sam grabbed my hand to slow me down. I'm sure I wasn't making any sense.

"Slow down, chicky." He chuckled as my nose scrunched up. I hated pet names but it was better than being called 'love,' Edward didn't listen to me.

"The Cullen's has gifts, not all of them... I don't feel comfortable sharing their secrets." I sighed. I was trustworthy. At least they deserved my trust up until they all abandoned me. "Stuff it." I said.

"Alice was a psychic - she could see the future but I think it was subjective due to constant all make a million decisions - each decision, a new outcome. Jasper, technically an empath, an emotional manipulator really. Ed-dward," I stuttered through his name but I was proud I said it. "He could read minds, well not mine at least, but Jasper could feel and manipulate my emotions and Alice can see my future...I'm just complicated." I barked out a laugh. Sam's face was deep in though, his brow arched in concentration.

"We didn't know they had those advantages... Whe- I. Screw it. Bella, our ancestors a long time ago made a treaty with the Cullen's. We must never step over their boundary and as you know they're never welcomed on our sacred land. We've always had to protect our land, and were the sacred but ironically cursed protectors. Our Quileute tribe is descended from wolves who were changed into men. Even the tribal name "Quileute" comes from our word for wolf,Kwoli." His tone got more passionate abs rough and for a split second I saw a dark sadness flash in his eyes. Bitterness of a burden he wore on his shoulders. His eyes were Red. _Was this his wolf side?_

I grabbed his hand with the sudden urge to comfort him. It was odd really, with Edward I could barely touch him and now this stranger... who feels like home and I'm touching him. He calmed instantly at my touch.

"Sam? So," I said to ease the tension. "What colour are you?" He cocked his head to the side and eyes returned to his usual shade of burnt umber.

His eyes raked me up and down and I blushed. No one had ever looked at me the way he was. "Black, Isabella." He smiled. _He was amused?_ I squinted. _Huh_.. It sounded pretentious when Edward had said it, but when Sam says it like that...

"Can I see it sometime?" He wiggled his eye brows up and down and it was my turn to laugh.

"Perv," I said. "I didn't mean to- Whatever." I huffed. I crossed my arms over my chest and dug into my food. I still needed those pills.

"Sure, but you have to be healed by then. Can't have the rest of you breaking on me." He winked. He was rubbing his finger along my knuckles. He gave me goosebumps and butterflies. It was confusing. "What happened Bella?" He was touching my wrist now, the stitches already fusing together, little bit of venom in me was doing it's job.

"My outburst was unexpected." I whispered. "I've never done it before, but Edward had said my mind was always silent to him and - an- I just felt... so angry about everything." I pushed my hands up to my head. I was beyond drained. "I would say I'm a shield?" I shrugged my shoulders. I wish I'd known earlier. Maybe I could have stopped James.

"Should I start at the beginning or? Can that wait til tomorrow?" Sam handed me two pills. He put the cap back and and studied the label.

"Sure, will you need Leah to help you any time soon?" I nodded weakly, swallowing the two pills dry. He took the breakfast tray off my lap and pulled the chair over so he could still hold my hand.

"Thank you. For saving me." He looked me in the eyes then and I didn't want to cry again, so I looked away.

"Always." He nodded and brushed his lips against my hand. His 5 o'clock shadow was coming in so there was a brush of roughness. It tickled and set off an itch in me.

"Will you stay? Just while I close my eyes...?" _I was scared_. He sighed in sadness. _'Oh Isabellla,'_ was what I think I heard. I closed my eyes as he dimmed the lights.

Sleep took over for a while.

***2 Hours Later***

I awoke to a soft snore coming to the left of me. I was warm. Too warm. There was a knock at the door and Sam, who's head was practically in my lap shot up. He growled. I jumped not expecting to hear that sound or vibration coming from him. Leah poked her head through the door. She had a few bags with her that did not look familiar.

"Hey boss. Bella. I brought some stuff over, you know. Clothes, necessities, shampoos, tooth brush , conditioner. It's all here." She dropped the bag at the bathroom door. "Mum said you'd need a second hand?" Leah brushed her hands on her shorts. She seemed nervous. I was nervous. NO ONE had ever seen me naked and I guess it was better than Charlie seeing me naked. I shuddered. What a nightmare that would have been.

"Ok," Sam's phone rang then answering my question as to if he was going to stay during my bath. He paused his conversation and turned to me.

"Bells, I have to leave, Leah and Seth are both here. I have to help Jared and Paul with an issue." His voice was tense and his shoulder's were rigged. He lent forward and kissed me on my forehead softly. I quirked an eyebrow up. That was not much of an answer, but I guess he didn't have to tell me anything. A look passed between Sam and Leah and Leah's face turned sour.

I was curious as to what her problem was. He was going to leave me in a room alone with her while he was gone. Leah turned and walked into the bathroom, while Sam walked out. He shut the door quietly and swiftly. I heard the bath running full bore and I could not wait to soak my whole body in it. I felt like absolute shit. There was no sugar coating it. I swear the fuzziness in my mouth had fuzzies. It was not attractive to say the least.

Leah came back in the room with a few plastic bag, the tape on my ribs was water proof luckily, so I did not have to protect much, just the stupid cast on my leg.

"You don't mind me carrying you?" I looked at myself and at her. _Could she lift my weight?_ As if she was a mind reader, like her mother herself, Leah giggled. I was shocked to hear a noise like that come from her.

"I can lift you, you don't look like you weight more than a 110 pounds." She smirked. She was right of course.

"I should uh... just be in a towel? Won't it be easier to just dunk me?" We shared a laugh as we imagined the injuries that could come if she just threw me in the water. She tied the plastic bag firmly around my cast and slowly lifted the maroon jumper. She replaced it with a fluffy cream towel. It engulfed my frame. I blushed deep. I could not hide any part of my body from her.

"Relax, Izzy... Not my first rodeo.."She muttered. She picked me up then and carried me through the doors. The deep bath was engulfed with bubbles, the steam showered the room with fog. She removed the towel and slowly placed my body in the water. The heat soothed my skin already.

She grabbed a flannel and proceeded to wash my back and places I could not reach. I could feel her eyes boring into each bruise and scar I had. I cleared my throat and she stopped, she was looking at me with pity.

"Don't, most of these are just from a clumsy childhood. The recent ones are just because I was stupid enough to face a rogue Vampire on my own." My voice trembled. Leah grabbed a cup and dunked it in the water, contemplating her response.

"Whilst, I can't agree it wasn't stupid... Doesn't mean it wasn't bad ass?" Leah nodded and grinned. "You took on a vampire, and I presume to save your family?" I nodded. "Badass, Izzy." I huffed, there was a constant change with nicknames. Bells, Isabella, Bella and now Izzy. I felt as if there were four different versions of myself. I had to pick one.

"Izzy..?" I said. "I'll take that." Leah washed my hair and made me feel 10 x more human again and for that I had never been more grateful.

"Leah?" It has been 10 minutes since I last spoke. I was curious. She nodded in response, sitting back. "You're a wolf?" She nodded again. "How does that work?" She sighed. She ran a hand through her short, croppy black hair and I admired her. Not many could pull off that look, but she did. A long bob. It enhanced her beauty.

"I'm not sure if it's my place to say Izzy. Sam is Alpha." Leah hung her head, she was filled with sadness.

"How long have you been a wolf?" I was right though, it did work on an Alpha/Beta hierarchy.

"A few months and genetics. Each one is born with a gene that get's set off usually during puberty, or if a leech has been around long enough, their scent will trigger the change. But as for me.. I'm an abnormality. There's no other female shifter recorded in our line. Except me." She seemed bitter, and like Rosalie, regretful of her change.

Leah seemed like she had a lot on her mind. Like she had no one to talk to about these issues. Maybe I could gain a female friend? She seemed genuine. Honest. No bullshit attitude. Something I needed.

"Leah... I'm sure you may be the only one of your generation but not the only female shifter in existence..." Leah looked at me funny, I thought she would have thrown a sarcastic remark, instead she laughed. A full belly laugh like Sam had done.

"Damn, Swan. YOU may be right. I never thought of it like that." She was silent for a while before she speculated.

"What if I can't have kids?" She was hesitant this time. "My cycle... Hasn't returned since the change." She hung her head in shame and started crying. I offered an arm to her and she held my hand.

"Maybe it's literally like the dog cycle? It happens once every 6 months? Like a heat? You said you had changed a few months ago.. How many was that?" I paused. Maybe she was too early to tell.

"4 months." Leah wiped her face and looked determined. "Maybe you're right?" She smiled, a warm genuine smile.

"Just wait and see before you make that decision final. Plus were young." I knew I was more of a maternal person than my other and I did want kids myself. For some reason they were now pictured with black hair and olive skin. _Like Sam..._

"Worst case scenario, I could carry the baby for you?" I looked Leah dead in the eye. I was serious.

"You'd do that?" Leah was shocked.

"Hell yeah." I knew it in my heart Leah and I were destined to be friends. Sister's even. She looked me dead in the eye and something shifted between us.

"Leah?" I was confused.

"Fuck...Fuck. Fuck." She cursed. My shield wasn't out? I did not understand why she was freaking out.

She took her phone out and dialed a number.

"Sam... I just imprinted on Bella." And Leah hung up the phone.

Something had happened and I passed out.

* * *

**Let me know what you think?**


End file.
